As one type of gas turbine combustor, an annular type combustor shown in FIG. 7 is widely used (see Non-Patent Literature 1). The annular type combustor includes an annular combustion tube 8 defined by an annular outer liner 9, an annular inner liner 10, and a cowling 20 located upstream of the annular outer liner 9 and the annular inner liner 10. The interior of the combustion tube 8 serves as a combustion chamber 11. A support member 21 constituting a portion of the cowling 20 supports a swirler 14 via a heat shield 23. The heat shield 23 protects the support member 21 from heat generated by combustion in the interior of the combustion chamber 11. The swirler 14 is a device which swirls compressed air CA for combustion and supplies it to the combustion chamber 11, to enable stable combustion. A fuel injector 13 for injecting a fuel penetrates the cowling 20 through an opening 20a of the cowling 20 and is internally fitted to the swirler 14.